Snot Rod
Snot Rod is a member of the Delinquent Road Hazards, a group of hooligans that enjoy causing trouble around Carburetor County. He is a recurring character in the ''Cars'' series, first appearing in Cars. In most of his appearances, Snot Rod and the other members of his gang are portrayed as antagonists. History ''Cars'' In Cars, the Delinquent Road Hazards are weaving in and out of traffic and showing off on Interstate 40. Among the Interstate travelers is Mack, who is attempting to transport Lightning McQueen to the Los Angeles International Speedway without stopping to rest. As a result of this, Mack grows tired, and begins to drift off to sleep. The gang eventually stumbles upon Mack, whom DJ manages to put to sleep by playing a tune from his rear stereo, while Boost and Wingo subsequently push him back and forth between lanes. Unbeknownst to them, the movement causes one of McQueen's souvenirs to fall off his shelf, opening his trailer door. Boost, DJ, and Wingo drive off once Snot Rod prepares to sneeze, and the noise causes Mack to jolt awake, with Lightning falling out of the trailer and into the oncoming traffic. Snot Rod and his friends later appear during the film's epilogue in the end credits sequence, speeding by Sheriff, who is sleeping by the Ornament Valley sign. Sheriff manages to chase down and impound the speeders, and they are sentenced to community service, much like how McQueen was. While they are paving the road between Ramone's House of Body Art and Flo's V8 Café, Bessie splatters hot tar over them. ''Cars: The Video Game'' In Cars: The Video Game, while Lightning is driving through Tailfin Pass, he attempts to turn onto a different road, only to be blocked by Boost, DJ, Wingo, and Snot Rod. They deny McQueen access, and Lightning challenges them to a race; if he wins, he will receive one of Boost's boost tanks, and be allowed to pass. Lightning beats them, and receives his winnings. However, just before the delinquents speed away, Boost informs Lightning that "this isn't over". Shortly after this, DJ, Boost, Wingo, and Snot Rod approach Mack while he is traveling along the Interstate, and rob him of some of Lightning's racing gear. After DJ puts Mack to sleep by playing music, Snot Rod holds up a ramp for Boost while he jumps on top of Mack's trailer and opens the rear door, allowing Wingo to snatch the goods. Once they acquire the necessary gear, the gang flee the scene, but not before Snot Rod releases a large sneeze, awakening Mack, who then sadly pulls over to the side of the road and phones Sheriff. Back in Radiator Springs, Sheriff informs Lightning of what has happened. Angry, McQueen speeds off to the Interstate, and manages to catch up to the gang members. McQueen then confronts each of the Delinquent Road Hazards one by one, stealing back his gear in the process. The four criminals are returned to the Radiator Springs Municipal Impound, where they inform Lightning and Sheriff that they were tipped off by a car that matched Chick Hicks' description. ''Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures'' In Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures, Snot Rod appears as one of the speeders that Sheriff must chase down in the minigame Speed Trap, and the first one to catch and pull over. ''Cars: Mater-National Championship'' In Cars: Mater-National Championship, Snot Rod is the only one of the Delinquent Road Hazards to appear in the game. He is an opposing racer in North Willy's Butte, Rustbucket Grand Prix, The Upper Mine, and Stadium Race #3. He also appears on one of the rival teams in Team Relay #4, with Sonny and Lenny. Although Snot Rod is not playable in this game, there is some evidence to suggest that he may have been intended to be earlier in development; playable data for him exists in the files of the game, while a clip of Snot Rod racing on Wheel Well Circuit in the player's perspective is shown during the intro of the PC version of the game. ''The World of Cars Online'' In The World of Cars Online, Snot Rod and his gang may appear at random times, being chased by Sheriff throughout the various roads the game as to offer. He also appears as an AI-controlled racer that may oppose the player if they do not wish to race against other players. ''Cars 2: The Video Game'' In Cars 2: The Video Game, Snot Rod appears as a downloadable playable character in the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 versions. He can be purchased individually for $0.99, or with Boost, Wingo, and DJ in the Delinquent Road Hazards character pack for $2.49. He is a medium weight, and excels in power rather than speed. ''Cars: Fast as Lightning'' In Cars: Fast as Lightning, Snot Rod appears as a playable character under the name of "SnotRod". He is unlocked when all of his stickers are earned by winning all of Sheriff's races. He has a building named after him titled "SnotRod's Gym" that is unlocked alongside him. He also has two unlockable paint jobs, Neon and Jet-Black, which can be acquired by earning their respective stickers from practice races at SnotRod's Track. Other appearances Snot Rod also appears in the book Mater Saves Christmas, in which Chick Hicks hires Snot Rod and his friends to steal items from the residents of the Radiator Springs. In the end, however, they are caught and arrested. General information Physical description Snot Rod is a Bragatron Roadburner, with his paint stripes suggesting that the fictional model is based upon the Dodge Challenger, and he seems to be based on a 1970 Plymouth Barracuda as well. He is proud of his custom grille logo. He is a supercharged and fuel injected nitro burning funny car that is prone to sneezes, which cause wide open throttle, instant acceleration and nitro fire from his exhaust pipes. His top speed is 190 km/h and he has 800 HP. His license plate simply reads "SNOT ROD", and also states Snot Rod's city of origin, Drag City. Snot Rod is painted orange, with black lining. He has chrome flameburners and rims, as well as a grey grille and white headlights. He has a blower on his engine. He has the words "Snot Rod" painted in orange painted on his black lines. Personality and traits Snot Rod is a delinquent that appears to not pay attention to the rules, as he and his gang are constantly getting arrested for breaking the law. He has a love for practical jokes, as he and his friends put Mack to sleep in the middle of the highway. He appears to be more spineless than his fellow delinquents, given that he always seems to follow their lead rather than stand up for himself. Powers and abilties Whenever Snot Rod sneezes, flames emit from his exhaust pipes, allowing him more space on the road, since other cars try their best to distance themselves from him. Because of these qualities, he specializes in crowd control, to the liking of Boost, DJ, and Wingo. While Snot Rod's racing abilities are on par with most other regular cars in the series, Snot Rod still puts up a fight against better race cars such as Lightning McQueen, Gudmund, Otto, Giovanni, and Emma. His heavy weight is balanced with his slower speed, making him an average character in games such as Cars 2: The Video Game and Cars: Fast as Lightning. Relationships Snot Rod's best friends include his fellow gang members Boost, DJ, and Wingo. He and his group have been arrested by Sheriff multiple times, and all four tuners appear to be on bad terms with most, if not all, of the Radiator Springs residents. Snot Rod has also been shown to be allies with Chick Hicks on various occasions, usually assisting him and participating in harmful activities. Some of their schemes have included robbing Mack on the highway to steal Lightning McQueen's gear and stealing Santa's reindeer. Snot Rod and Lightning McQueen appear to be on bad terms; after Lightning managed to catch Boost, DJ, Wingo and Snot Rod, he scolded them for attempting to rob his friend of his gear. Appearances : For this subject's list of appearances, see Snot Rod/Appearances. Profiles and statistics ''Cars'' *Bios **"Snot Rod took his doctor's advice and headed west to find some clean, crisp mountain air to relieve his chronic allergies. On the way he met up with Boost, DJ, and Wingo. The highly modified car group set him as the gang's head of security and crowd control. He still has allergies and explosive sneezing attacks, but his ability to clear the road of pesky traffic is unmatched and much appreciated by his buddies who like the road all to themselves." ''Cars 2: The Video Game'' *Bios **"A car of few words, Snot Rod takes sneezing and spying to a new level." *Stats **Weight Class: Medium **Speed: 35 **Power: 65 ''Cars: Fast as Lightning'' *Paint jobs: Neon, Jet-Black Portrayals *Lou Romano - All appearances Gallery : For this subject's image gallery, see Snot Rod/Gallery. Quotes *"You going on a vacation?" - Cars *"Hey!" - Cars: Mater-National Championship *"Hey, wait a minute!" - Cars: Mater-National Championship *"Do I get a phone call?" - Cars: Radiator-Springs Adventures *"Uhh... does this mean I'm in trouble?" - Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures *"Am I going to jail?" - Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures *"Sorry officer, I...I...(sneezes)" - Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures Names in other languages Trivia *Snot Rod has been arrested three times; first when he was caught speeding through Radiator Springs, second when he stole Lightning's racing gear from Mack, and finally when he stole goods from the town in Mater Saves Christmas. *While Snot Rod is the only member of the Delinquent Road Hazards to appear in Cars: Mater-National Championship, he is also the only one not to appear in Tokyo Mater. *In the Pixar film Toy Story 3, an image of an orange muscle car appears on a calendar in Andy's room. The image is identical to Snot Rod's artwork, with the exception of the eyes, which are replaced by a windshield, to resemble a normal car. *Snot Rod was supposedly in the unmade Cars Toons episode, Import Mater. This episode was later remade into Tokyo Mater, in which Snot Rod does not appear. *His name is a play on "hot rod", a term typically applied to American cars with large engines modified for linear speed. pl:Olo Polip pt-br:Snot Rod ru:Сморкач Category:Featured articles Category:Antagonists Category:Tuners Category:Cars Characters Category:Cars: The Video Game Characters Category:Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures Characters Category:Cars: Mater-National Championship Characters Category:The World of Cars Online Characters Category:Cars 2: The Video Game Characters Category:Cars: Fast as Lightning Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Unlockables Category:Male characters